


Holding Hands

by GuardianofFun



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Blood, Fluff and Angst, Honeymoon, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Two Endings, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianofFun/pseuds/GuardianofFun
Summary: Two different endings that both start with Malcolm holding hands.





	1. Good Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConstableCabbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstableCabbage/gifts).



> Based on one prompt from Alex, I wrote some fluff... but then couldn't resist writing something mean to go with it. Feel free to just read this first half if angst isn't your cup of tea!

“Hold my hand,” Malcolm said, his voice a quiet murmur in Trip’s ear. “You’re going to be fine.” He added when Trip didn’t respond. Trip’s eyes narrowed as he turned to glare at the shorter man. Malcolm gave him a smile. “I promise.” 

Trip looked down to see Malcolm’s hand turned palm up, his fingers wiggling. Trip snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m not movin’ Malcolm,” he said, intending to sound commanding, but only really sounding like a petulant child. Malcolm couldn’t help laughing. He stood from the bench they were sat on and wandered over towards the side of the pod they were in, bracing his arms on the railing as he stared out over the city.

“Honestly Trip, you’ve severed on a  _ starship  _ and you’re telling me that the London Eye it too much for you?” He threw a look over his shoulder, laughter dancing in his eyes. Trip bit down on his lip. Damn, didn’t Malcolm know that look made his stomach flutter more than the perilous height they were climbing to. Still looking expectant, Malcolm raised an eyebrow and Trip sighed.

“Yeah, well on  _ Enterprise  _ I had full control of the engines, and we weren’t gonna fall ‘n crash into the grossest river I’ve ever seen, now were we? I don’t like being in the hands of some stupid teenager while we’re stuck up here.”

Malcolm pointed out towards the mechanics of the tourist trap. “Actually we’re still moving-” Trip gave him a withering look and he stopped, but the grin on his face grew to shit-eating proportions. He sauntered back across to the bench and threw an arm around his pouting husband’s waist. He propped his chin on Trip’s shoulder so that he was close enough to land a quick kiss on his cheek. 

“Okay, no standing by the window,” he conceded. “But can we still hold hands?” he waved his left hand, wedding band glinting in the sunlight. For a moment Trip said nothing, and then Malcolm watched his face relax, and the tell-tale signs of a smile creeping across his face. 

“‘Course we can,” he said, snatching up the hand and cradling it in his lap. He wouldn’t admit it, but holding Malcolm’s hand  _ did  _ make the whole thing a lot easier. 


	2. Bad Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops this one is sad

“Hold my hand,” Malcolm breathed out, words tumbling from his lips in a rush. Trip’s fingers scrabbled across the other man’s chest blindly, searching for his hand until Malcolm caught him and slid slender fingers between his just in time before Trip’s knees gave out beneath him. As he fell, Malcolm dropped with him, his other hands wrapping around his shoulders. Trip groaned, face falling into the soft cushion of Malcolm’s shoulder as pain shot through his abdomen. When Malcolm spoke next his voice was strained.

“You’re going to be okay.” There was a strange note of wistfulness in his voice, and it scared Trip more than the blood dripping from his stomach, the idea that Malcolm might be scared, hoping, rather than knowing. Malcolm didn’t make false promises though, so he lifted his head to smile at the other man, staring into those eyes. 

“Y’h, cos I got you,” he manages to get out between short, gasping breaths - but there are tears in Malcolm’s eyes. Trip’s gaze falters for a second and a tremor shakes him. 

Malcolm holds Trip tight enough to turn his knuckles white as Trip’s eyes as they roll back and he collapses into him. He tries to swallow the fear in his throat, to quash the flickering fear in his chest. It doesn’t work as well as it used to, it’s not easy anymore to slam down the shutters and tune out the onslaught of feelings. This crew, these friends, this man bleeding out in his arms; they have undone him, found their way into his long since frozen heart and cracked it wide open. 

He hates it. Now he is soft, now he is feeling and feeling means pain and this, this holding onto Trip in the midst of a fight while he breathes what could very well be his last - this is the worst kind of pain. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for all this, honestly i am - thanks for reading though!!! <3


End file.
